oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Al Rauf Najeem
; (former) | birthday = | status = | residence = (former) | alias = | bounty = 320,000,000Burning Chains: After spending a number of days on Bedina collecting intelligence pertaining to the Xros Pirates, Fukuoka Soren is able to recognize Al Rauf Najeem as a pirate with a bounty of 320,000,000. He also identifies the latter by his designation of "Omega". 205,000,000Across the Line: During Najeem's second trip to Asha, Regin recognizes him by his then bounty of 205,000,000. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Sute Sute no Mi | dfename = Holo-Holo Fruit | dfmeaning = Hologram | dftype = }} "Desert Prince" Al Rauf Najeem is a member of the Xros Pirates with the designation "Omega" (Ωω). Among his closest of associates, Najeem is more commonly identified by the alias of "Honey Boo Boo".Burning Chains: In speaking to Najeem over Den Den Mushi, Barney Kettle refers to him as "Honey Boo Boo". While living in , Najeem became the most famous on the entire island, using his Devil Fruit powers to perform "light shows" by way of creating hologram projections to take up the roles of the characters in each of his plays. However, with the passing of his lover, Najeem's career came to ruin, at which point he offered his services to the Eminence Extravaganza, becoming a member of the Purple Pirates. Unable to cope with the loss of his lover, Najeem lost his ways and abandoned the Purple Pirates in favor of joining the Xros Pirates. He would go on to gain great notoriety serving under the Yonko crew, becoming particularly well reputed for his success in conquering many islands within close proximity of the Boffola Pentagon. Appearance Najeem is a tall man with tan skin and orange hair that flows down his backside with bangs framing both sides of his face. He has glinted light blue eyes and a scar running through his left eye, which he received from Baghatur Atraxias. He has the Greek letter Omega tattooed on his upper-back. During the Battle for Bedina, Najeem was seen sporting a red jacket which he kept unzipped to show off his bare torso, as well as a pair of yellow trousers that stuck skin tight to his frame and that were folded above his ankles. He normally keeps his sword sheathed and balances it against his shoulder in some way or the other. As a member of the Purple Pirates, Najeem, like the rest of the crew, had dyed his hair purple. Personality Najeem is an especially self centered man, kicking out hundreds of people from a movie theater so as to have the pleasure of being the first to see it on the day of its much anticipated premier.Burning Chains: Najeem walks through the doors of the Bedina theater, telling the hundreds inside to depart for his own comfort. He remained inside the theater by his lonesome long after the credits of the film had concluded, electing to take a lengthy nap even in spite of the fact that there was a large crowd waiting outside of the theater doors anxious to watch it for themselves.Burning Chains: Much to Fukuoka Soren's dismay, Najeem decides to take a nap in the theater after watching the new movie by himself. He feels as though he is permitted to cut much of anyone when it comes to standing in line, evident when he helped himself to the food of a child who had been waiting for his meal in front of an open kitchen.Burning Chains: Najeem cuts in front of a child who had been waiting in line for food for quite some time. When it comes to his responsibilities as a pirate of high authority within the Xros Pirates, Najeem appears to be somewhat dismissive, shrugging off a potential call to duty in favor of enjoying a film.Burning Chains: Najeem rejects Barney Kettle's call, stating he was busy watching a movie. He is a vicious man in every facet of the word, killing a by biting its throat to ensure that he wouldn't be interrupted further by the ringing of another call while watching a film.Burning Chains: Najeem kills a Den Den Mushi by biting its throat. He brutally "fed" a child a sandwich by throwing it on the ground and then repeatedly smashing his face against it after the boy had accused Najeem of stealing the food he had paid for himself.Burning Chains: Najeem "feeds" a sandwich to a boy by throwing it on the ground and smashing his face against the ground again and again. More examples of Najeem's viciousness include savagely brutalizing an already severely damaged Fukuoka Soren for sport, and torturing the Okama Daryal by pressing a lit cigar up against his cheek. As of late, Najeem has come to loathe those whom look down upon the Xros Pirates, particularly due to the rumors concerning a alliance being made in order to defeat them. He especially hates being looked down upon and underestimated, as he firmly stated during his beating of Fukuoka Soren.Under the Estimate: Najeem rants about how the world is underestimating the Xros Pirates as he repeatedly kicks and stomps Soren. Abilities and Powers As one of the Xros Pirates' heavyweights, Najeem possesses a large degree of authority within the . His bounty of 320,000,000 proves that the views him as a serious threat. Among the entirety of the Xros Pirates, it is said that Najeem is the very best at conquering islands, amounting an impressive streak of conquering them without fail, attributing to his epithet.Battle for Bedina: Due to the nature of his Devil Fruit, Najeem is stated to be the best at conquering islands among the entirety of the Xros Pirates. For this reason, he earned the title "Desert Prince". Physical Abilities Najeem is physically very strong, overpowering Regin in his Antaeus Form, despite the latter being a castle-sized golem made out of rock.Across the Line: Two years ago a flashback is shown where Najeem fights Regin and Damon. Two years ago, his speed proved to be so immense that Draco D. Damon, a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, was forced to keep up his guard for an extensive duration of time while awaiting the arrival of Baghatur Atraxias.Across the Line: Najeem unleashes a powerful barrage of attacks upon Damon. Devil Fruit :''Main Article: Sute Sute no Mi Najeem ate the Sute Sute no Mi, a -type that allows him to create hologram projections of himself and various others, including inanimate objects.Across the Line: Baghatur Atraxias reveals the powers of Najeem's Devil Fruit. By making hologram projections of Reach, Michael D. Shiguma, and several other high ranking members of the Xros Pirates, backed up by a thousand ship fleet, Najeem conquered countless islands in Shiguma's name. For this reason he is considered the best in the Yonko Crew at conquering territory. * : Najeem puts his hands up to his face, generating a blinding flash of light. It illuminates the world around him, rendering the surrounding vicinity a blank canvas, as everything turns white, to the point where even haki auras are hard to perceive. It was first seen being used by Najeem in order to flee after Baghatur Atraxias had interrupted his battle with Draco D. Damon and Regin.Across the Line: Najeem elects to retreat from Asha after being confronted by Baghatur Atraxias. Haki Further Information: Najeem demonstrated the use of when he hardened his body in an attempt to resist a punch from Regin's massive Antaeus Form. He appears to be quite skilled in using this variation of Haki, as its usage spanned the course of his body without showing any signs of exhaustion on his part. * : One of Najeem's strongest attacks. Solidifying the entirety of his body with Haki, Najeem's flesh and skin becomes entirely black. He then spins around and around at incredibly rates, blitzing towards his enemy and seeking to crash into them to deliver great amounts of damage. This attack proved to be strong enough to destroy the head of Regin's Antaeus Form and send Draco D. Damon flying many yards away, despite the latter having braced himself with the application of his own Haki. * : Najeem coats his upper body in Haki, turning it black with Busoshoku. He then twirls himself around, spinning faster and faster until emanating a vicious slash orientated, projectile-based attack that flies through the air en route to his opponent. It was strong enough to obliterate one of Regin's stone arms while the latter was in his Antaeus Form. * : After imbuing his fists with Haki, Najeem leaps forward and swings forward a devastating punch. First shown during his battle with Draco D. Damon and Regin on Asha, the punch proved capable enough to be able to clash with the force of Regin's castle-sized Antaeus Form. History Past Childhood Najeem grew up in , where, as a child, he spread around false rumors for fun and told imaginative stories to his peers for his own enjoyment. In the year of 1557, at the age of 10, while venturing through a market place in the city of Nanohana, Najeem came across a woman whose wealth he determined based on the way in which she was dressed. Tearing his clothes and injuring himself with his own hands, he presented himself to her in a gloomy state, earning her sympathy. She bought him an expensive rug from one of the vendors, which he later sold for more profit. Through such practices, Najeem came to learn at an early age that life was a business.Born to the Purple: After Foxpack scratches the sheath of Najeem's sword, Najeem begins to recall his past. Life as a Playwright Harboring his knack for telling strange lies, and instead applying that talent into another medium, Najeem went on to become 's greatest , where he worked under the very competitive entertainment industry of Ibrahim. Through using the powers of his Devil Fruit to construct holograms, Najeem set himself apart from the rest of his competition, as he didn't have to invest any time into hiring and training actors. Instead he controlled the holograms himself, having them work accordingly to the script he had created. For this reason, Najeem's plays were regarded as "light shows" by the public. In time, Najeem came to meet the love of his life, Bilqis, a practicing swordsman. From then on, Najeem devoted his efforts toward working to construct a proper life together with her. However, working under Ibrahim had Najeem working constantly; the more success Najeem uncovered, the more the demand for his plays grew, until he was working almost always. This left him with very little time to spend with Bilqis, and while she remained as loyal as she possibly could to him, eventually she grew ill with a lethal plague. This led Najeem to work even more in an effort to pay off her medical expenses, but Najeem's efforts ultimately proved to be futile. Without him by her side, Bilqis passed away. Following Bilqis' death, Najeem inherited her sword. Her death took a great toll on Najeem's career, as the genre of his plays shifted from that point on to feature exclusively tragedies and the like. The public did not take well to Najeem's new plays, deeming them very negative minded and far too gloomy to enjoy. When the audience turned against Najeem, throwing tomatoes at the stage and ultimately burning down the entire theater with torches, Ibrahim saw no more place for Najeem in his agency. Relieving the man of his duties, Ibrahim left Najeem unemployed. Ascent to Piracy With nowhere else to go, Najeem took his talents to the Eminence Extravaganza, a circus troupe based in that traveled the seas performing on many different islands. This group of circus goers, however, was in secret a pirate crew that paid visits to those islands with the true purpose of freeing captive slaves.Born to the Purple: Benjamin Tabart informs Draco D. Damon of Najeem's past, mentioning Najeem as being a former member of the Purple Pirates. At an unknown point in time, Najeem left the Purple Pirates in favor of the Xros Pirates. The Reign of the Desert Prince In the year of 1575, Najeem went on a historic run, leading a fleet of ships in the name of his captain, Michael D. Shiguma to improbable success. Through a combination of his leadership and prowess, Najeem conquered countless islands for the Xros Pirates, earning the title of "Desert Prince" as a result. However, through his voyage, there were two such islands that Najeem ultimately failed to conquer: Dressrosa and Asha, respectively. During his preliminary attempt to take over Asha, Najeem encountered Baghatur Atraxias of the Seven Deadly Sins. In their battle, Atraxias uncovered the mystery behind Najeem's Devil Fruit powers, and left a scar upon Najeem's left eye. Najeem ultimately escaped with his life, however failed to claim Asha as a part of the Xros Pirates' territory. Battle for Bedina A month prior to the Titan Pirates' arrival onto Bedina, Najeem fought and defeated Daryal, a member of the Fire Rocker Pirates and several of his allies from the that had come to Bedina seeking refuge from Frederick Barbarossa. Daryal and his comrades were thrown into the Bedina Dungeon, and from that point on Najeem made frequent visits to torture them personally.Under the Estimate: In speaking to Fukuoka Soren, Daryal reveals that it was Najeem who had defeated and brought him here. On the opening of Nectar Ellis' new film, Najeem walked through the doors of the Bedina theater and commanded that everyone present leave so that he could enjoy watching it by himself. Unbeknownst to him, as he watched the movie, Fukuoka Soren was spying on him through the vents. He received a call from Barney Kettle during the film's interval, yet hung up on his comrade abruptly stating that he didn't want to be bothered at the current moment. To ensure that no one else would be able to call him, he bit his Den Den Mushi by its throat, killing it. Najeem stayed inside of the theater long past the film's credits, deciding to take a nap, even in spite of the hundreds of people who were waiting to watch the film after him. He slept for a solid ten hours before waking up, at which point he took to the streets to find something to eat. Seeing a long line waiting in front of an open kitchen, Najeem cut in front of a small child and took his sandwich. After the boy had thrown a tantrum over his stolen sandwich, an agitated Najeem dropped the sandwich to the ground and repeatedly smashed his face against it, telling him to "eat." A few days later, Najeem confronted Worden Luhr in battle when the latter crept up along the shores of Bedina and defeated him in battle. Eventually he dragged the beaten Luhr into the Bedina dungeon, tossing him into the same cellar as Daryal --whom he had defeated a month prior-- and Fukuoka Soren, whom Gilbert D. Bertram had brought in himself the day before. Learning from Trickshot that Soren had been spying on him for the past several days, Najeem began to savagely kick him until his shoes were drenched in a puddle of blood. Then, announcing that the time for Daryal's execution had finally come, Najeem dragged the Okama out from the prison.Under the Estimate: Najeem visits his prisoners. Later, Najeem was seen sitting within the lounge of a large tower together with Gilbert D. Bertram. Resting the sheath of his sword against his couch, Najeem smoked from a cigar as his Den Den Mushi sounded. After speaking with Trickshot briefly over the arrangements of Daryal's execution, Najeem leaned over and pressed the lit end of the cigar to Daryal's cheek, laughing maniacally as he watched him burn.Across the Line: Najeem and Bertram sit together in a large tower on Bedina. Major Battles *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Baghatur Atraxias *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Regin *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Regin and Draco D. Damon *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Daryal and *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Worden Luhr *Al Rauf Najeem and Trickshot vs. Foxpack, Draco D. Damon, Apu, Benjamin Tabart, and Katashi *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Benjamin Tabart and Draco D. Damon References Category:Xros Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Bedina Characters Category:Former Purple Pirates